Promesas
by Celeste Kairi
Summary: Post- COG, Pre- COFA Alec no ha visto a su novio dede que la guerra con Valentine y su ejercito finalizo, ya que debio quedarse en Idris junto a su familia mientres este ultimo regresaba a Nueva York por asuntos personales... Finalmente, despues de dias sin verse podra reencontrarse con el.


**Promesas**

" _No necesito más de nada ahora que_ _  
_ _Me iluminó tu amor inmenso fuera y dentro_ _"_

 _\- Laura Pausini "Viveme"_

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro después de haber observado la misma placa por más de cinco minutos, el frio en el ambiente comenzaba a calarle los huesos, sabía que con una simple runa podía evitar aquel mal clima que le avisaba que la noche estaba acercándose pero, su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el rostro de aquel brujo cuyo nombre en la placa frente a él no hacía otra cosa más que hacer que su corazón diera un vuelco así como leves cosquillas comenzaran a extenderse por todo su cuerpo ¿era así como debía sentirse estar enamorado?

Hacia dos semanas que todo lo referente a Valentine Mosntergern había concluido, en donde la sangre, la muerte, el dolor, las pérdidas de familias enteras ahora formaban parte de la historia de su raza, dos semanas en las cuales todo había cambiado en su vida, dando un giro de 360 grados, había besado al brujo frente a todo el mundo, olvidándose por completo que aquello significaría en una vida llena de altos y bajos, en donde las miradas de todos sobre su persona cambiaria, todo gracias a aquella runa que había dibujado en el salón de los acuerdos.

No se debía ser un genio para saber su utilidad, te mostraba a la persona que más amabas en ese momento y para el joven Nefilim cuya promesa de presentar al brujo ante su familia horas antes resonaba firmemente en su interior, solo hizo que tomara el valor que necesitaba para mostrar lo que era y lo que realmente deseaba.

Negó levemente su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos recuerdos de días pasados, suspiro nuevamente antes de apretar el timbre y escuchar la voz que había estado añorando en secreto por aquellos días que permaneció en Idris por petición del clave.

" _Quien molesta al gran brujo de Brooklyn"_

\- Soy yo Magnus, Alec.

\- Mejillas dulces… Pasa.

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse respiro profundamente antes de reanudar el paso escaleras arriba, pensando en lo que le diría al brujo una vez lo tuviera frente a él, hacia un semana termino la guerra, hacia cinco días que no se veían, ya que Magnus debía volver a nueva York por asuntos personales mientras que, Alec, debía quedarse en Idris para terminar con todo el asunto de Valentine así mismo saber el destino que le depararía a Clary ahora que la clave sabia del poder que tenía al crear Runas como aquella.

\- ¿Mejillas Dulces? – pregunto en un leve susurro una vez estuvo frente al brujo quien se encontraba recargado en el marco de la entrada de Loft - ¿En serio?

\- Seguiré buscando – hablo con una sonrisa de medio lado- No sabía que ya habían vuelto Lightwood.

\- Si… - contesto mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior al sentir como los nervios nuevamente se colaban en su interior y sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmín.

\- ¿Cuándo volvieron? –pregunto de forma curiosa al percatarse del leve rubor que cubría las mejillas del Nefilim.

\- Pues… Como hace... ¿30 minutos? – Aquella confirmación solo hizo que el brujo sonriera abiertamente.

\- ¿Tantas ganas tenías de verme?

\- Pues… Yo… Si – bajando levemente la vista al sentir como aquellas cosquillas se intensificaba nuevamente para, en segundos, recorrer su piel.

\- Ven aquí.

Sin dar tiempo a que su mente procesara lo que segundos antes había ocurrido se encontraba rodeado por los fuertes brazos del brujo, siendo aprisionado tanto por el cuerpo del mismo y el marco de la puerta tras su espalda. Pudo observar con detenimiento aquellos ojos que tanto le fascinaban, que lograban ver más allá de su propia alma, logrando que su propia respiración fuera cortada al sentir aquella profunda mirada sobre su persona.

\- Magnus – susurro relamiéndose inconscientemente los labios.

\- ¿Dime? –contesto pegando su frente a la de su compañero.

\- Yo… Yo…Te…

Las palabras por alguna razón no salían, había estado diciéndose miles de veces lo que haría nada más tenerle frente a él, le diría que lo amaba de igual o incluso más de lo que el brujo lo amaba a él, pero, aun cuando tenía la firme intención de decirlo no podía. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil decirle aquellas simples palabras? Solo quería verle feliz, ver aquella sonrisa tan sincera en el rostro del brujo ¿Por qué no podía decirlas aun a sabiendas de lo que su pareja sentía por él?

\- Yo te…

\- Lo sé –contesto el brujo al percatarse lo que su pareja quería decirle- No necesito las palabras para saber lo que sientes por mi Alexander Lightwood.

\- ¿Tanta confianza te tienes?

\- Soy el gran brujo de Brooklyn, la confianza es algo que tengo de sobra Lightwood.

\- Lo sé.

Con un breve movimiento acorto toda distancia entre sus labios de la misma forma que había ocurrido la primera vez que había tenido el coraje suficiente para visitarle y pedirle una cita, una que recordaría por todos los días de su vida, no porque haya sido las mejor de todas, si no, por el contrario por ser la más bizarra y desastrosa cita que alguien podía tener cuyo final había sido todo menos lo que hubiese esperado.

\- Creo que…- Escucho la voz del brujo al separar levemente sus labios - Debemos entrar, no es que me desagrade estas demostraciones de afecto en público pero… Dudo que quieras que hagamos algo más que besarnos en la puerta de mi departamento Alec –soltando una leve risa al ver la cara algo roja de su pareja.

\- Creo… que es lo mejor – separándose del brujo para entrar al Loft – Hola presidente – hablo al ver al pequeño minino restregarse contra su pierna al verlo entrar - ¿Cómo has estado? –cargándole entre sus brazos.

\- Comienzo a pensar que vienes a verle a él y no a mí –dijo cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- ¿Celoso Bane?

\- ¿De mi gato? Claro que no… No soy de los hombres que celan a sus parejas cuando saben que estos solos suspiran por su presencia.

\- A veces no se quien tiene más ego si mi parabatai o tu Magnus – dijo sonriéndole levemente mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a él con Presidente recargado en su regazo.

\- Alexander – dijo Magnus con el tono de voz que usaba cuando lo que estaba por decir era la única e irrevocable verdad – No hay nadie más en el mundo con un ego de estratosféricas medidas que los Nefilim provenientes del apellido Herondale… Yo simplemente digo la verdad – deteniendo su argumento para cruzar sus brazos y entrecerrar un poco los ojos al ver como su mascotas soltaba pequeños maullidos antes las atentas caricias de su novio - ¿Ves lo que te digo? Solo viniste a verle a él.

\- Sabes que no es así – aseguro mientras una suave risa se escapaba de sus labios, dejando de acariciar al pequeño minino quien, al haber obtenido las caricias del joven de ojos azules se bajo de su regazo de un salto para caminar hacia la cocina quizás, en busca de comida - ¿Vez? Presidente solo busca un poco de atención, una vez que la obtiene, se retira en busca de su tazón de atún, el cual es su verdadero amor – dijo sin dejar de reír mientras con su mano izquierda daba leves golpecitos al asiento vacío del sofá para que su novio se sentara junto a él.

El brujo después de parecer meditar el ofrecimiento de su novio y soltar un suave suspiro de cansancio, bajo sus brazos para caminar hacia el sofá y tomar asiento a lado del menor, dejando que su cuerpo se hundiera en el mismo, recargando su cabeza sobre el respaldo del mismo tras él para finalmente cerrar sus ojos, todo aquello ante la atenta mirada del Nefilim, quien nunca borro la sonrisa de su rostro aun cuando podía ver un leve dejo de aquella molestia, aunque fingida, del mayor.

\- ¿Sigues enfadado? –pregunto aun cuando sabia que aquel enojo no existía en realidad.

\- No lo sé, quizás deberías recompensarme por acariciar a mi gato nada más llegar a mi Loft y no a mi persona Alexander – Abriendo uno de sus ojos para ver el rostro del azabache.

\- Oh, ¿y que debería hacer para que ya no estés "molesto"?

\- Quizás… - acomodándose mejor sobre el sofá, girando su cuerpo de forma que ambos quedaran frente a frente, el azul y el verde se encontraron por milésimas de segundos antes de que el brujo desplazara una de sus manos hacia el rostro del Nefilim, dejándola justo debajo de su mentón para levantarlo un poco, reduciendo la distancia entre sus rostros – Podrías besarme… Para empezar – provocando que la sonrisa del menor se acrecentara y cortara toda distancia entre sus labios. Alec podía percibir en aquel suave beso los miles de sensaciones que solo Magnus podía provocarle con una simple caricia. Levanto sus brazos para rodear el cuello de su novio y profundizar el contacto, un beso donde ambos buscaban ganar una batalla para dominar a otro.

Una fracción de segundos falto para que el beso dejara atrás todo rastro de dulzura y suavidad, pasando a un nivel más elevado y más apasionado, leves gemidos de placer escapaban de sus gargantas, demostrando lo que sus ambos estaban sintiendo. Sus labio solo se separaron cuando la falta de aire les recordó que necesitaban hacerlo, el mayor aprovecho para llevar sus labios al cuello del Nefilim, dejando leves besos en aquella tersa piel que hacía semanas que no había tenido el placer de marcar, marca que no se hizo esperar cuando Alec dejo escapar un leve gruñido al sentir como el brujo mordía su cuello y comenzaba a succionar a la vez. El Nefilim sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir por la caricia y el dolor de la misma, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no dejar escapar otro sonido que denotara el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo.

Lentamente, antes las caricias del brujo se fue recostando en el sofá hasta quedar por completo debajo de aquel cuerpo color canela que muchas noches, de forma inconsciente quizás, había deseado poder tocar. Las calientes manos de su novio pronto comenzaron a moverse sobre su cuerpo, siempre de forma lenta pero enloquecedora, la cazadora que traía puesta había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba en suelo a varios metros del sofá ¿Cómo había acabado en aquel lugar? No estaba muy seguro lo único que podía haber logrado aquella era la magia de su novio, lo cual no era una idea tan errada. Los botones de su camisa comenzaron a ser abiertos de forma rauda, solo fue consciente de su completa apertura cuando el mayor poso la palma de su mano sobre su pecho, deslizándola de forma sueva por su piel. Sin dejar de besar su cuello elevo sus manos hasta sus hombros, para sacar la camisa, la cual la dejo a medio camino, hasta llegar a sus codos.

Ale dejo escapar un nuevo gemido cuando los labios de su novio dejaron su cuello para que sus ojos se encontraran, el Nefilim trago con fuerza puesto que la mirada del brujo estaba cargada de deseo, un deseo que ahora recorría su propio cuerpo. Sabía de antemano lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Magnus, no podía negar que durante largas noches había pensado que sería tener su primera experiencia con él, el saberse amado de la misma forma que él podía amar al brujo. Dejar atrás sus miedos y dejarse llevar por la locura que era estar con el gran brujo de Brooklyn. Todo pensamiento coherente que su mente pudiera tener en aquel instante fue borrado por un instante, cuando los calientes labios del brujo volvieron a atrapar los suyos. Leves gemidos de placer escapaban de sus gargantas, Alec no sabía dónde estaban sus manos ya que, siempre que Magnus los tocaba era el mismo resultado, se perdía por completo. Solo estuvo consiente donde estaban las manos de su novio, cuando estas descendieron hacia la ovilla de su cinturón y la abrieron, tratando de hacer lo mismo segundos después con el botón y cierre de su pantalón, lo cual provoco que abriera de golpe sus ojos –los cuales no estaba seguro de cuando los cerro- y colocara una de sus manos en el pecho de su novio para alejarlo un poco.

"No está listo" Pensó Magnus al ver aquel gesto proveniente de su Nefilim, a lo cual solo pudo sonreír y llevar una de sus manos hacia la mejilla del mismo, dejando que su pulgar acariciara su piel.

\- Lo siento- murmuro de forma baja el Nefilim – Yo no…

\- Tranquilo – contesto – No tienes que obligarte a hacer algo de lo que aun estas seguro Alec, tenemos mucho tiempo para ello.

-Yo… Lo siento – Repitió, no sabía que había sucedido realmente, un segundo atrás estaba más que listo para estar de aquella forma con su novio pero, cuando el momento de la verdad se presento todas sus dudas respecto a ese tema volvieron como un bólido, rompiendo toda seguridad que las suaves caricias que su novio le propino a cada rincón de su cuerpo se esfumo, quizás Magnus estaba en lo cierto… Aun no estaba listo para ese paso.

\- Hey, no pasa nada –aseguro levantándose del cuerpo contrario para sentarse en el sofá y darle espacio a su novio de hacer lo mismo – En serio, tenemos mucho tiempo Alec, no negare que si quiero…-logrando con aquella declaración que el menor se sonrojara levemente y no le dirigiera la mirada.

Un silencio incomodo se situó sobre ellos, no es como si antes de aquella escena no hubieran tenidos encuentros tan cargados de pasión reprimida pero, nunca habían llegado a un punto donde las caricias y los besos pasaran mas allá de la ropa. Alec ante aquel repentino cambio de ambiente se aclaro la voz obteniendo la atención del brujo.

\- Yo también – susurro mientras se acomodaba la camisa y volvía a cerrar los botones de la misma.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo… - respirando profundamente- Yo también he… Deseado eso – volteando a verle – solo que aun no…Creo que aun no estoy listo para dar ese pasó, es todo… Pero quizás, mas adelante – logrando con su declaración que su novio sonriera.

\- Mas adelante será Alexander –pasando su brazo por sus hombros y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo – Aunque, es una suerte.

\- ¿Suerte?

\- Si, suerte que... –acercando sus labios al oído del morocho para hablarle – No me allá excitado lo suficiente como para tener que arreglar el problema debajo del agua fría.

\- Magnus –alejándose un poco de su novio aunque segundos después estuviera riendo y con un rubor en las mejillas por el vergonzoso comentario - ¿tenias que decirlo?

\- ¿Aun te sorprendes por mis comentarios impropios?

\- …

\- El que calla otorga Alexander – Dándole un pequeño beso en su frente antes de levantarse –

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Chocolate, está haciendo algo de frio aun con la calefacción encendida.

\- Tienes razón, te ayudo –levantándose del sofá para seguir a su novio.

\- Soy un brujo, puedo hacerlo –chasqueando sus dedos.

\- Justamente esa es la razón, te ayudo –pasando a su lado sin darle tiempo a responder.

\- Lightwoods.

Tras unos minutos en la cocina, en los que el calor de la estufa hervía la leche y el chocolate comenzaba derretirse en aquel líquido, Alec no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado. La llegada de Clary a su vida, lo que represento aquello para sus sentimientos, la lejanía que tuvo con Jace por ello, el encuentro con Valentine, la explosión de aquel barco donde brindo su energía a su novio para salvarlos, la ida a Idris, la demostración de la pelirroja ante el consejo, el beso que marco su vida, la muerte de muchos nefilims y enormes fuegos artificiales que surcaron el cielo una vez todo había acabado. Ahora estaba ahí, en la pequeña cocina del Loft del gran brujo de Brooklyn, ayudándole a calentar chocolate, una sencilla tarea compartida como cualquier pareja en la ciudad. ¿Cómo había terminado toda su vida así? No lo sabía pero, muy en su interior agradecía que así hubiera sucedido.

Una vez el chocolate estuvo listo, lo sirvieron en dos tazas para segundos después regresar al sofá y acurrucarse sobre el mismo, Magnus encendió la plasma con un chasquido de sus dedos a lo cual Alec simplemente negó con un movimiento de su cabeza antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

\- ¿te quedaras esta noche?

\- Mmm… ¿Te molestaría si lo hago? Por ahora, regresar al instituto es…

\- Difícil.

\- Si, todo lo ocurrido nos afecto a todos, sobre todo a mis padres tras la muerte de…

\- Alec, sabes que estoy aquí si necesitas hablarlo.

\- Lo sé, es solo que… No puede hacer nada Magnus, a veces me pregunto si yo hubiera estado ahí, si hubiera estado con ellos ¿Qué tan diferente seria?

\- El hubiera es algo que nunca sabremos como seria Alexander –tomando la taza de entre sus manos para dejarla en la pequeña mesa frente a ellos y tomar las manos del Nefilim – Se que perder a Max es algo que jamás podrás olvidar, tu no tuviste la culpa de ese suceso Alec, no sabemos qué hubiera pasado de estar ahí, podría haberte matado también ¿no lo has pensado? Isabelle sobrevivió al golpe por su fortaleza, no estoy diciendo que tu no seas igual de fuerte que ella simplemente que, no sabemos si hubieras corrido con la misma suerte ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

\- Lo entiendo pero… Aun no puedo perdonarme no haberle salvado Magnus, le extraño, era mi hermano y… lo deje solo – bajando la mirada.

\- Alexander – soltando sus manos para abrazar el cuerpo contrario – No lo dejaste solo, cumplías con tu deber, la ciudad estaba siendo atacada y solo los nefilims mayores de edad podían ir, Isabelle y Max debían quedarse, nadie sospecharía de quien supuestamente era el sobrino de los Penhallow – susurro besando el cuello del menor.

\- Lo siento – dejando escapar un leve gemido mientras unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

\- Alec – Estrechando con más fuerza el cuerpo de su novio que, bajo su atenta mirada era como una pieza de cristal, frágil y fácil de romper por aquel momento de vulnerabilidad por el cual estaba pasando – No estás solo en esto – dejando que el menor sacara aquel sentimiento de tristeza.

No supo cuando tiempo había pasado, solo supo de sí mismo cuando sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, parpadeo un par de veces antes de que su vista se aclarara por completo. Se reincorporo hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama que ahora ocupaba peor ¿Dónde estaba Magnus? Lo último que recordaba era estar entre sus brazos mientras el sollozaba y lloraba por la pérdida de Max, lagrima que no había derramado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en Idris, todo para ser un pilar para su madre y hermana, a quienes afecto mas la muerte de su hermano menor.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamo su atención, encontrándose con su novio quien al verlo despierto simplemente sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él para avanzar hacia la cama y sentarse a lado del Nefilim.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si, lo siento me quede dormido.

\- No tienes que disculparte Alexander, tenias que sacarlo… Es mejor no dejar nada dentro de uno mismo, tan solo hace más daño.

\- Gracias – dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Qué hora es?

. Pasa de la media noche.

\- ¿media noche? Por el ángel.

\- Tranquilo… Le envié un mensaje de fuego a Isabelle para que no estuvieran preocupados, le comente que te habías quedado dormido y no volverías al instituto hasta mañana temprano.

\- ¿te contesto? –preocupado por la respuesta que esta le hubiera dado a su novio.

\- Si, que no te preocuparas y que durmieras bien.

\- Gracias al ángel.

\- Gracias a mi dirás, fui yo quien envió el mensaje.

\- Magnus –acercándose para besar sus labios – Gracias por ayudarme… Siempre.

\- No tienes que agradecer, saber por qué lo hago ¿no?

\- Lo sé, No solo es por eso que te agradezco, también por…Dejarme desahogarme.

\- Lo necesitabas… Ahora necesitamos dormir.

Alec asintió ante a oferta de su novio, dejando que el mayor los arropara con la sabana ante el frio que aun se podía percibir en el ambiente. El ojiazul se acurro a lado de su novio posando su cabeza en el pecho del mismo, escuchando como los latidos del corazón del contrario se volvieran en una suave nana para arrullarlo en aquella noche tan llenas de emociones para su persona. La niebla de Morfeo estaba envolviéndolo hasta quela voz del mayor lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad.

\- Alexander.

\- Mmm – emitió un pequeño sonido para darle a entender que seguía despierto.

\- Te propongo algo.

\- ¿una propuesta? ¿No vas a pedirme matrimonio o si? –riendo ante su extraña pregunta.

\- No, no es eso… Quizás dentro de unos años pero no aseguro nada – siguiéndole la broma al menor.

\- Esta bien –contesto - ¿Qué quieres proponerme?

\- Escaparnos durante unas semanas… Un viaje solos tu y yo.

\- ¿Un viaje?

\- Si, tanto tú como yo hemos tenido demasiadas emociones en unas cuantas semanas, sobre todo tu cariño -continuo hablando mientras acariciaba la cabeza del azabache – Solo serian un par de semanas, olvidarnos de todo y de todos… Despejarnos un poco de tanta locura provocada por la guerra y las pérdidas de la misma ¿Qué dices

\- Un viaje ¿he? –Levantándose un poco hasta dejar que su mirada se encontrara con la de su novio – Me gustaría pero... –mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué te impide viajar conmigo?

El silencio inundo al azabache por una fracción de segundo, por un momento pensó en las razones que podría decirle para negarse ante su propuesta, algo que le impidiera realmente irse con el y emprender ese viaje que, aunque no lo admitiera resultaba demasiado tentador como para no pensarlo. Después de meditarlo y no encontrar razón validad que lo obligase a quedarse en Nueva york, simplemente sonrío ante la atenta mirada del brujo.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Supongo que no nos vendría nada mal irnos un tiempo, solos tu y yo.

\- Me encanta esa respuesta – tomando el rostro del contrario para atraerlo hacia si y besar en un suave toque sus labios.

\- ¿Y donde iríamos? –pregunto cuando los labios del brujo abandonaron los suyos propios.

\- Cualquier lugar que tu quieras, Francia, Inglaterra, Italia, España… Podemos elegir cualquier lugar que deseemos Alexander.

\- ¿Y Perú?

\- ¿Perú? –Enarcando una ceja cuando escucho a su novio nombrar aquel lugar – Me temo que ese lugar me está prohibido.

\- ¿no puedes entrar a Perú? –observando con confusión el rostro del mayor.

\- No… Digamos que ni yo mismo se el por qué.

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿te emborrachaste, bailaste sin vergüenza alguna con poca ropa y hechizaste a medio mundo? - hablo soltando una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – siguiendo la sonrisa juguetona de su novio.

\- Realmente fue lo primero que seme cruzo por la cabeza porque ¿Por qué mas te vetarían de Perú?

\- Algún día te contare la historia… Es bastante cutre –contesto depositando un beso en su frente – ahora debemos dormir, mañana por la mañana tenemos cosas por terminar… Como por ejemplo decirle a tu familia que nos iremos de viaje.

\- Si, un día algo agitado al parecer.

Una última sonrisa en sus rostros, un último beso cargado de miles de sentimientos pasaron antes de que el azabache volviera a su anterior posición, dejando que su oído escuchara aquellos suaves latidos que poco a poco comenzaron a tranquilizarlo, a llevarlo lentamente a los brazos de Morfeo. Mientras el calor del cuerpo del contrario lo reconfortaba más que cualquier sonrisa o palabra de ánimo.

Ya se preocuparía en la mañana por lo que su familia y amigos dirían respecto a aquel viaje sorpresivo, por las consecuencias que su repentina decisión pudieran tener, pero eso sería mañana por ahora simplemente quería descansar y dormir a lado de la persona que amaba más que a nada en el mundo.


End file.
